Letters
by vanillaandcream
Summary: Arthur esconde un secreto tras esos rechazos. AU Gakuen Hetalia  shonen ai - primera publicacion y primer fic...le dan una oportunidad ;-;?


uds saben los personajes de hetalia **no** me pertenecen. si no seria yaoi...

* * *

><p>- lo siento…<p>

- pero ¿Por qué?

Desvió la cara para no tener que ver los ojos cristalinos de la chica. Era un ritual semanal. Una carta, una confesión, rechazo, llanto (a veces le podía añadir un par de maldiciones) y fin.

No sabía que veían todas esas personas en el, tal vez eran sus ojos verdes o su cabellera rubia, ¿sabían que los rubios están en extinción?. Fuera como fuese, cada semana recibía como mínimo un par de cartas de alguna persona de su escuela y como era costumbre rechazaba a todos sin excepción.

No era arrogancia. Se sentía alagado de cada palabra que le dedicaban en las confesiones y/o cartas, pero había un problema, un secreto.

Aun no se dignaba a mirar a la joven frente a el. Esperaba que solo asumiera la negativa pronto y se fuera.

Y así fue, como muchas, se fue llorando

Cruzó sus brazos y suspiro. Era una real pena; era una linda persona, en todos los sentidos, la conocía porque era su compañera en las clases y muchas veces había compartido palabras con ella. No se sentía atraído ni nada, pero definitivamente ella merecía algo mejor y era un desperdicio que se fijara en el.

- ¿te han dicho lo raro que eres?- Se volteó para ver al que había presenciado la escena. Sabía quien era así que le sonrió en modo de saludo.- me pregunto si algún día dejaras de romper corazones

Alfred se le acercó mientras bebía tranquilamente de su caja de jugo. Sabía que estaba bromeando así que ignoró el comentario.

Estaba acostumbrado a que él presenciara sus "rituales de rechazo" (así los llamaba)

Acostumbraba a llevar a la persona que se le confesara a la azotea de la escuela por que, por una extraña razón, era un lugar solitario. Fue una casualidad que un día Alfred presenciara uno de sus rechazos. Al principio pensó que como varios solían hacer, le discutiría o le insultaría por ser un descorazonado, pero no.

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que cada vez que llevaba a alguien a la azotea, el estaba ahí. Primero le pareció raro, pero se acostumbro rápidamente, después de todo el otro se mantenía al margen y eso era suficiente.

No sabía cuando habían comenzado a tener largas conversaciones acerca de lo que fuera. Era un tipo agradable, algo soñador para su gusto, pero era la única persona que con el tiempo llego a llamar amigo.

- ¿cuantas veces tendré que decirte que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación?

Alfred solo se rió y lo acompaño mientras se sentaban apoyando sus espaldas en la pared. Era un agradable día soleado y un par de nubes adornaban el cielo de un profundo azul. Perdió su mirada en aquel nítido color, sentía que podía tocarlo si estiraba sus manos hacía el. Cuando reacciono dirigió su mirada rápido hacía su compañero.

Era curioso como algunas veces se encontraban en un silencio que parecía eterno, pero que no les incomodaba.

- dime Arthur… ¿Por qué rechazas a todos?

Una sensación helada recorrió su cuerpo y un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. Era la primera vez que le preguntaba sobre ese tema y no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. Alfred se había convertido en una persona cercana a él (demasiado para su gusto algunas veces) y sentía que mentirle era algo malo.

_"Pero la verdad es mucho mas vergonzosa"_

- yo… BUENO ¡TU SABES! ¡No tengo tiempo! Muchas tareas…mis hermanos…si…eeeeeeeehm….¿ya dije tareas?- Había comenzado a reír nerviosamente como un idiota y Alfred solo lo miraba diciéndole "eres el peor mentiroso de la tierra". – creo que es mejor que vaya a mi casa

- ESPERA

Lo agarraron fuertemente del brazo antes de que se pudiera parar. Iba a discutir pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que había quedado su cuerpo del otro, su sonrojo aumento y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

- estaba pensando si… ¿no te gustaría ir mejor a mi casa?

Trago fuerte y noto que Alfred también tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sabía a que venía todo eso…

- n-no… t-tal vez otro día…

Se paró y salio rápido del lugar sin despedirse.

Iba bajando las escaleras pensando en todas esas situaciones.

Ambos quedando atrapados en las miradas del otro y luego sonrojándose. Sonriendo y luego desviando sus miradas. Esos silencios agradables. Y el peor de todos: lo peligrosamente cerca que algunas veces su cuerpos o caras terminaban cerca a veces por casualidad o por que Alfred en sus descuidos lo atraía hacia sí.

El sabía que le gustaba Alfred y que no necesitaría de mucho más para que se terminara enamorando. También estaba seguro de que el otro gustaba de él.

¡ERA TAN OBVIO MALDICION!

Pero tenía que parar. Era su primer amigo, la primera persona en la que había confiado en mucho tiempo ¿Qué pasaría si se equivocaba y no era algo tan obvio? Además estaba **aquel **detalle… su secreto… definitivamente no podía…

La mañana siguiente al abrir su casillero encontró una nueva carta. Con cuidado la abrió, leyó y cuando vio quien la había enviado soltó un suspiro cansado.

- …¿cuando va a entender?...

Hacía tiempo que el mismo tipo lo acechaba sin parar. Cada vez que le mandaba una carta o que lo citaba con una paciencia inquebrantable lo rechazaba, pero este no parecía entender. No era que quisiera razones, simplemente no quería rendirse.

Era un real fastidio.

Hoy no tendría tanta paciencia, tal vez así lo dejaría en paz.

El otro chico lo había citado en la azotea a primera hora, antes de entrar a clases. Pensó en dejarlo plantado, pero era demasiado educado como para hacer algo así. Definitivamente iba a arrepentirse…

Cuando abrió la puerta y salió a la azotea no vio a nadie. Por un momento creyó que el otro se había retrasado, pero cuando sintió a alguien tomándolo fuerte desde atrás tapando su boca se dio cuenta de que había caído en una trampa.

- sabía que vendrías… eres todo un caballero ¿no?

Se removía sin parar y maldecía una y otra vez el no ser más fuerte. Sintió asco cuando la lengua de ese tipo recorrió su oreja y luego le susurró algo parecido a "nos divertiremos".

Con una especie de zancadilla lo hicieron caer al suelo y antes de que pudiera hacer algo se posicionaron sobre el.

Comenzó una batalla lanzando golpes, patadas y maldiciendo. No le iba a hacer la tarea fácil al maldito, primero muerto antes que alguien tan desagradable lo tocara. En un descuido, el tipo lo tomo por las muñecas y se acerco a su cara en busca de sus labios.

Iba a besarlo… iba a besarlo… IBA A BESARLO…

No se contuvo y comenzó a gritar desesperadamente. Una fuerza descomunal salió de el y liberándose del agarre de su intento de violador, lo golpeó lo mas fuerte que pudo. A pesar de eso no pudo sacárselo de encima así que siguió gritando.

Ya no escuchaba ni veía nada. No escuchaba como el otro lo amenazaba y lo que le haría si no se callaba. No vio que levantaban una mano para golpearlo. No vio que de la nada alguien apareció y tomando el brazo del que iba a golpearlo lo sacó de encima de el bruscamente.

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A ARTHUR NUNCA MAS!

Reconoció esa voz.

Alfred.

Luego el sonido de un par de golpes, alguien alejándose corriendo y nada mas.

Se sentó y se encogió para esconder el rostro en sus rodillas. Estaba llorando y temblando sin parar. Alfred se le acercó…le preguntaba si estaba bien, que le habían hecho….

- mataré a ese idiota

El norteamericano estaba listo para ir a la caza del "idiota", pero lo detuvo tomando su mano.

- …estoy bien…

Trataba de secar sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta, no quería que Alfred lo viera más en ese estado tan patético. Intento arreglar su ropa también pero le era difícil con ese temblor que no lo dejaba aun.

- ¡no lo creo! ¡Arthur te escuché gritar!

- ¡No lo digas!

Sentía vergüenza. ¿Por qué de todas las personas tenía que ser Alfred el que lo viera así? De repente unas manos tomaron su rostro. Los azules ojos de Alfred lo miraban fijos y serios. Ese maldito temblor que no lo dejaba en paz.

- Arthur…estas helado…

Cada segundo lo confundía más. Ya no era solo el madito temblor… se estaba mareando… todo se volvía borroso…

- ¡ARTHUR!

Lo último que sintió fueron los brazos de Alfred rodeándolo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Al principio no reconoció el lugar ni recordaba por que estaba ahí.

_"estaba en la azotea…y alguien me tomo por sorpresa…"_

Cuando recordó todo, se sentó rápidamente y sin pensarlo dijo "¡Alfred!". Un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzó a invadirlo. Uno que conocía perfectamente…

Llevó una mano a su cabeza. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía ese tipo de dolor, era casi nostálgico. No pudo evitar sonreír.

- supongo que si sonríes así, significa que estas mejor

- ¿eh?

Impresionado miró hacía su derecha y se encontró con Alfred, quien tranquilo apoyaba el codo en una de sus piernas y la cabeza en su mano. Se sonrojó y a la vez se sintió estúpido cuando recordó que lo primero que hizo al despertar fue llamarlo.

Se quedaron mirando por un par de segundos que le parecieron horas.

- le dije a la enfermera que te habías sentido mal. Así que no te preocupes. No sabe nada

- …bien…

El momento se estaba haciendo incomodo. Ahora que estaba tranquilo no sabía que decir o hacer, solo desvió su mirada mirando algún interesante punto de la cama y comenzó a rogar para que el otro no le preguntara nada.

- ¿me dirás ahora que te hizo?

Bueno, lo intentó.

- no me hizo nada

- ¡Arthur vamos! Te escuché gritar como si te estuvieran matando, te desmayas y me dices que no te hizo nada ¿se supone que debo creerlo? – Alfred se había sentado en la orilla de la cama y trataba de buscar su mirada- sabes que puedes confiar en mi. dime que te hizo.

Arthur solo suspiró y cerró sus ojos. Ya no valía la pena seguir mintiendo. Tal vez perdería las posibilidades de ser algo más con Alfred, pero ser su amigo era suficiente, aunque doliera.

- …intento besarme…- susurró despacio

- ¿Qué?

- INTENTO BESARME

Alfred solo pestañeó algo impresionado.

- pero, yo lo encontré sobre ti y…-

- no alcanzo a hacer nada mas

- pero…

- Alfred sufro de filematofobia

Arthur había dicho lo ultimo mirando directo a los ojos de Alfred en manera de desafío para que se callara de una buena vez. Este último solo lo miraba de vuelta con un gran signo de interrogación en su cara. Obviamente no había entendido lo que quería decirle.

- yo… tengo miedo de ser besado…

Ahí estaba. Su secreto. Eso que lo había estado atormentando y que no le permitía tener una vida de pareja normal. La razón de por que rechazaba a todos y de por que jamás podría tener algo con Alfred.

¡Había que ser honesto! ¿Quién querría estar con alguien que no podía besar? Ni siquiera él podía explicarlo. Solo no podía y si lo intentaba su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, su temperatura bajaba y en el peor de los casos (como había pasado ese día) terminaba desmayándose, luego una migraña lo perseguía por un par de días.

- cuando ese tipo intentó besarme…me desesperé… eso fue todo…

El silencio de Alfred lo estaba poniendo más nervioso. Necesitaba escuchar algo ¡lo que fuera! incluso una burla servia.

- ¿A-Alfred?

- Espera…no lo entiendo

Arthur se impresiono cuando el otro se paro rápidamente y adopto una pose de pensador.

- entonces… ¿le tienes miedo a ser besado?

- A-aja

- Pero…¿has besado alguna vez?-

Medito un momento para recordar. Sufría de esa fobia desde que podía recordar. Muchas veces había ido a especialistas para ser tratado pero ninguno había podido solucionarlo.

- no que yo recuerde…solo… - se sonrojó

- ¿"solo"?

- Olvídalo. Es demasiado vergonzoso.

- ¡solo dilo!

- Cuando intenté dar mi primer beso…me desmayé…

Había vuelto a desviar su mirada avergonzado. Le costaba un mundo tener que hablar de eso. Nunca lo había hecho con nadie aparte de los interminables médicos y especialistas. No quería que los demás lo trataran como un idiota solo por el hecho de tener ese irracional miedo a besar a otros, no quería ser el motivo de burlas de nadie.

Esperaba las risas de Alfred pero nunca llegaron. Trato de volver a mirarlo, había una sonrisa, pero no era la que el esperaba, era otra cosa.

Recordó el día en que se conocieron. Siempre hacía eso, lo impresionaba con reacciones inesperadas; cuando espero una discusión, el le daba amistad. Cuando el esperaba burla, el le daba comprensión.

- es mejor que descanses ahora

Se acercó a el y tomo su mano. La acercó a sus labios y la beso con cariño. Arthur no entendía que podía estar pensando el otro, pero no importaba, si solo pudiera quedarse así por siempre…

Con la misma sonrisa el de ojos azules se fue para dejarlo descansar.

Una semana.

Pasó una semana sin saber de Alfred.

No se sorprendió. Estaba claro que lo había perdido. De seguro que lo había espantado después de contarle ese estúpido secreto y ahora lo vería como el raro de la escuela. Le dolía hasta lo mas profundo pero no diría nada, sentía que en cierto modo era lo mas lógico que alguien reaccionara así ante algo tan loco.

Era hora de irse a casa pero antes tenía un asunto. Había recibido una nueva carta esa mañana y lo habían citado a esa hora en la azotea; solo esperaba que no fuera el mismo tipo de la otra vez.

No. No era el. Era otro tipo de escritura y la manera en la que le había escrito era diferente…más romántico tal vez… además esta no estaba firmada como las anteriores.

De todas maneras estaba algo asustado.

Inseguro subió las escaleras y al llegar miró los alrededores. No se encontró con nadie así que por reflejo se dio vuelta por si alguien quería hacer lo mismo otra vez pero seguía estando solo.

Se rasco la cabeza confundido. ¿Acaso no era esa la hora? ¿Llegó demasiado pronto o la otra persona venía tarde?

De pronto escucho los pasos apresurados de alguien que subía por las escaleras. Miró la entrada esperando para ver quien entraría.

- ¿Alfred?

Con ojos impresionados vio a su amigo entrando agitado con un ramo de rosas blancas en sus manos.

Como solían hacer, se quedaron mirando en silencio. Arthur seguía impresionado sin entender que estaba pasando ahí. Alfred le sonrió y se acercó a el tratando de calmar su respiración agitada por la carrera que había tenido en las escaleras.

- espero que no te moleste la demora

- n-no es nada

- ten. Son para ti

Miró el ramo que el otro le acercaba. Curiosamente eran sus favoritas.

- no me dejaras con ellas ¿verdad? Corrí desesperadamente por ellas cuando terminaron las clases y después para acá para llegar a tiempo

Alfred le hacía un puchero infantil esperando que recibieran su regalo. Sonrió por el detalle y las recibió gustoso.

- es tu culpa por citarme justo después de clases idiota.

Ambos rieron y luego se miraron. Arthur se sintió un poco avergonzado por la situación ahora que la entendía mejor. Sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban notoriamente así que desvió su mirada nervioso ¿Qué se supone que debía decir?

- Arthur. Sabes porque te cite.

Un latido fuerte de su corazón lo hizo reaccionar.

- me gustas. Desde hace mucho tiempo, mas del que tu puedas saber.

Lo miró impresionado. ¿"Más de lo que el pueda saber"?

- la verdad es que la primera vez que vine aquí, vine con la intención de detener a la persona que se te confesaría. Ella era mi compañera y la escuche cuando decía que te vería…yo…te conocía de antes…me gustabas desde hace mucho tiempo… era algo egoísta, lo se, pero no podía permitirlo. Me escondí aquí para esperar a que se reunieran

Arthur escuchaba atento, sorprendido. Alfred lo conocía desde antes…

- cuando la rechazaste me sorprendió y a la vez me alivié. Supongo que por eso me deje ver…quería estar cerca de ti. Después entendí que rechazabas a todos y por eso nunca te dije lo que sentía aunque siento que a veces era un poco obvio – Alfred sonreía algo nervioso desordenando sus cabellos con una mano – quería saber por que lo hacías… y ahora que lo se… ya nada puede detenerme

Se acerco a el a pasos lentos y lo abrazo. No reaccionaba. Sentía que todo era una mentira pero sabía que Alfred no le mentiría jamás.

_"quería estar cerca de ti"_

- entiendo lo que me dijiste ese día en la enfermería. Se que por eso rechazaste a todos. Pero a mi no puedes rechazarme… Arthur no solo me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti. Lo que me contaste, esperaría toda la vida e incluso si no pudieras darme nunca un beso estará bien para mí. Solo quiero estar contigo siempre….

- …idiota…

Le devolvió el abrazo y escondió el rostro en el cuello de Alfred. Claro que no podía decirle que no.

No con esas palabras. No con aquel embriagante olor a rosas blancas.

- supongo que eso es un "si"

- no lo se…dímelo tu – Y volvieron a reír sin soltarse.

- ¡AH! ¡cierto! Tengo algo que decirte

Alfred que ahora lo sujetaba fuerte de la cintura lo miraba con una radiante sonrisa. Arthur curioso, que solo se dedicaba a sostener las flores con ambas manos, guardo silencio para escuchar.

- estuve investigando y creo que puedo ayudarte con tu…filo…fima…

- fi-le-ma-to-fo-bia

- ¡eso!

- ¿a si?

Alzó una ceja divertido. Ahora resultaba que se las daba de investigador y especialista.

- aja. Mi hermano también sufrió de una fobia. Lo único que tienes que hacer es acostumbrarte

- ¿acostumbrarme?

- ¡claro! Es sencillo. No se que es lo que provocó tu miedo, pero solo tienes que acostumbrarte a besar. Con el tiempo veras que no te hace daño y te familiarizaras con eso.

Arthur estaba algo desconfiado. ¿Eso no quería decir que tendría que besar?

- creía que no te importaba eso

- claro que no me importa

- ¿entonces?

La mirada de Alfred se había tornado preocupada y apoyando su frente a la de Arthur mientras susurraba

- no sabes cuanto me preocupe cuando te escuche gritar así. Ni cuanto tuve que pelear para que no me despegaran de ti en la enfermería después de que te desmayaras. No es el hecho de que no puedas besarme, es el hecho de que no estés bien… que algo te inquiete…

- …Alfred…

- ¡claro que si no quieres no lo haremos! No voy a obligarte ¡lo juro!

- Alfred

- Ya sabes ¡solo con estar así contigo esta bien!

- ALFRED

- ¿Qué?

- Esta bien

Alfred abrió sus ojos impresionado, contento. Levanto a Arthur y comenzó a girar mientras este maldecía y le decía que lo bajara de una vez. Cuando este se cansó sujeto sus mejillas y le dirigió la mas cariñosa de sus sonrisas.

- será un honor ser su primer beso Sr. Kirkland.

Sonrojado le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

_"el honor será mio_ _Alfred F. Jones"_.

* * *

><p>hum... estaba escribiendo otra historia originalmente y despues de un notorio estancamiento nacio esto<p>

bueno~ como dije son ideas que inundan mi mente y necesito sacar

si uds se divierten o algo con ellas seria un logro ^^

pronto subire la otra historia (que NO sera shonen ai)

AH! por favor cualquie tipo de critica OBVIO se aceptan ¿como podria mejorar si ellas?


End file.
